


Ushio（胜承）

by krbyskousuke



Series: 水泳部シリーズ [3]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Sex, Swim Club
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke
Summary: 水泳部番外





	Ushio（胜承）

**Author's Note:**

> 很没营养的破破烂烂学步车 各位随便看看就好  
那也是悄悄咪咪祝贺一下lhs童贞卒业（迫真）  
ooc+年龄操作依旧
> 
> 一话irome：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135449  
二话waterdrunk：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351887

柳会胜几度甚至真的想阖上双眼就这么睡去。而当宿舍黑暗中的几簇微光将身边人宽厚后背的轮廓在自己眼前隐隐约约描绘出形状时，柳会胜急忙使劲眨了眨眼，视野又重回漆黑一片。

现在还在梦里吗——柳会胜惴惴生疑。

当下和他躺在一张床的感觉如此虚幻，这一周的经历倒是真实得好笑。

只盖着条毯子头靠头依偎在床边一整夜，次日让两人好似从宿醉中清醒的先是脖子快睡折的酸麻，然后便是从头到脚羞涩的酥麻。

连句寒暄都别扭得道不出口，便匆匆收拾好各自回去了。

下课铃响了没一会儿，金宰铉就出现在教室门口等柳会胜一起去训练。柳会胜边检查着SNS，边软绵绵地抬起半个胳膊向他示意。

“还心不在焉呢？走路别玩手机了，走走走。”

“嗯。知道。”

手机上和李承协的消息仍然停在六天前那句“XX酒店802”，在部室却已经第N次对上了视线——也只有他们自己知道互相对上了视线。

柳会胜和李承协第N次迅速地同时扭过头。

柳会胜在心里骂自己，再偷瞄他就别练了。

李承协在心里骂自己，再偷瞄他就去再游十圈。

“我们班长说今晚有和女校的联谊耶！要不要带你去放松一下？”

T恤套了一半刚从领口冒出个脑袋就被金宰铉用手机屏幕怼了一脸，柳会胜的注意力也没有半点往上面转移的意思。

“嗯？哦哦。”

“喂，这算什么反应啊？最近都对我爱睬不睬的是错觉吗？”金宰铉撇着嘴收回手机，“拿了奖回来反而越来越没干劲了？”

“没有啦……就是不知道下面该怎么突破了有点烦恼。”

“那不是更该去了吗？！你看……”

随着金宰铉苦口婆心的劝说音波开始强行向耳朵里输送，柳会胜也即刻在脑内启动了过滤程序，继续思考某个他真正在烦恼的事。

虽然刚才那句话只是为了找借口脱口而出的跑火车，倒也不能说毫无关联吧。

柳会胜眼神乱飘着套上外套，余光扫到那身红色运动服从面前掠过后，顿时浑身一激灵。

N+1次。

没看错的话这次还带点刺吗。

“承协哥也走啦？明天见哦！”

“嗯，再见。”

李承协无暇抬头还予金宰铉一个标准微笑，捧着手机一路敲着字快步流星走过去，似乎有什么急事。

部室的门被咔锵带上，柳会胜的上衣口袋以肉眼可见的频率微微震动了两下。

“宰铉啊，我临时有事。”柳会胜嘴角微微上扬着锁上手机，“你去吧，好好玩。”

没看错，是带刺了。

“等等……今天不用吗？”

“嗯，不需要。”

李承协一点一点亲吻着柳会胜胀红硬挺的茎身，每次都插在后面的按摩棒此时却不见踪影。

“哥……嗯……那你不是……”

“哪来那么多废话，专心点。”

李承协埋下头，整根没入喉道耕耘，口水沿着空隙落成一条银线滴在柳会胜的囊袋上。一手扶着柳会胜的大腿，一手自然地摸索着伸向自己两腿之间的挺立，就着前端流出的汁液开始时快时慢地套弄。

将这一绝景尽收眼底的柳会胜眼前也同时以极快的速度褪着色，刹那间便化作全白。

“咳！……咳咳……”

李承协被呛得眼泪都快溢出，还是一滴不剩地吞了下去，末了无语地抬头望向排空状态的柳会胜。

“你什么毛病？才几天就快成这样子还行不行了。自己搞多了？”

“哥，你说反了……我真的一次都没动过。”

柳会胜动用整个手掌抹了把脸，看到李承协的性器一抖一抖还在泄着前液，一股抑制不住的未知冲动直窜上头脑。

“哥想射吗？”

李承协摇摇头。

“算了吧，我也无所谓了。呀！你……嗯……”

柳会胜听了半句便两眼发红，一把拉住李承协的手臂将他反身扑在床上，摸着他的东西边喘着粗气边在他身上落下一个个吻。

“柳会胜……”

名字的主人分不清李承协没有产生抗拒究竟是意料之外还是意料之中，只知道自己已经冲昏头刹不住了。

“哥，我今晚能留在你这吗？”

李承协淡淡地叹口气，扶住上方丝毫不弱于他的臂膀象征性推了推，示意这个金刚麻薯不要整个都嵌在他身上。

“你那室友不会想多吗？他回去会发现你不在的吧。”

印象里很活泼也很实在一后辈，听说跟柳会胜十几年发小，现在还住一个宿舍玩一个运动，平时的活动还不是肚子里蛔虫一样。

不过跟柳会胜这种关系算是风平浪静维持挺久了，也不至于太猜疑吧。

李承协同样辨别不出自己这些想法算不算异常，直到金刚麻薯表情贱兮兮地问“这么说来哥你还挺希望我留下的嘛”，才猛地起身把他推开，并顺手抄了一枕头丢过去。

“我看你真他妈得寸进尺了！我……”

柳会胜弯起双眼端详着对面恼羞成怒得脸红到耳根的人，从麻薯笑成了个镜饼。

“那么打扰了。”

李承协打死也不愿意承认此刻他还挺后悔。

因为躺在自己身后这个人还真就老老实实按照他刚才的话来一起睡觉了——真正意义上的睡觉，能进入梦乡那种睡觉。

又好气又好笑。

“哥，睡着了吗？”

李承协耸耸左肩，过了一会才意识到柳会胜估计看不见，嘴里又哼唧了一声，谁知下一秒手就被从背后抓起靠上一块硬邦邦的热物。

呵，还以为这小子能安心睡着是不是太天真了。李承协在心里嘲讽自己。

“哥，怎么办。我又这样了。”

隔着后背也能感受到柳会胜明显燥热的呼吸，李承协清清嗓子故作镇定。

“那你坐起来，我帮你——”

“不。”柳会胜打断，“我更想让哥舒服，哥刚才没射。”

“或者……我和哥一起舒服可以吗？”

李承协的耳根又烧起来了。

柳会胜身子慢慢挪向李承协，下体直接贴上他的臀部，凑到他耳边不知死活地用低音火上浇油。

“哥，好不好？你说好我就好，你要是不想我就不做。”

短短两句话却像几百根手指在同时撩拨李承协脆弱的理智之弦。

要疯了。

手要动不动似地逐渐攀上从身后伸过来的胳膊，半晌才结结巴巴从嘴里漏出蚊子似的微声。

“你不是知道我洗过澡了嘛。”

李承协再不能更确切地感受那只胳膊转而伸进他单薄的无袖背心，从腹部摸到胸口一路留下绵痒的触感。柔软的唇沿着裸露的肩头一路吻至后颈，而后伸出舌头轻舔着他耳后的肌肤。

李承协其实体质十分敏感，鲜少被如此温柔地对待让他更加敏感，人缩在柳会胜手臂的包围中，颤抖就没停下来过。

“哥？哥还是不喜欢吗？”

柳会胜停下动作小心翼翼地问，唯恐他心里还有疙瘩。

“不，不是的。”

李承协沉默了几秒，才继续开口。

“可以就这样先抱我一会儿吗。”

柳会胜本就揽住李承协腰部的动作立刻收得更密，脑袋搭在他肩头，嗅着他身上刚才洗过澡留下的柑橘清香。

“哥，你好好闻。”

“都是沐浴乳，有什么好闻的。”

李承协捏了一下胸前柳会胜的手，柳会胜吃了个愉悦的疼咧开嘴。

“可是这是我第一次跟哥抱抱耶。”

还真的是。

跟所有的炮友除了口交之外亲密动作一概没有，结果现在给柳会胜亲也亲了抱也抱了，还被他的手弄到高潮。

甚至抱都是主动想被他抱的。

李承协你什么时候变得这么不设防了。

李承协想着想着自己也笑出声，柳会胜问怎么了。

“没事，就觉得你多大人了还说抱抱幼稚不幼稚。”

柳会胜觉得李承协此时的表情一定可爱得不行，喷出一丝安逸的鼻息。

下体依然滚烫如初，但是李承协刚才那么紧张，柳会胜决定再忍忍。

“话说……哥有准备东西吗？”

“废话，不还放在老地方。”

“不是润滑剂，我是说套。”

“你原来在意这个啊？没有也行的。”

李承协红着脸扭扭身体。

“我怕哥受伤，要是生病就不好了。”

李承协本来还想笑话一下小处男还挺处心积虑，想了想又冷哼一声。

“哦，果然柳会胜觉得跟我太无聊了出去找别人约过啊，蛮有本事……”

“哥……我只有你一个。我从头到尾都只喜欢过你一个。”

突如其来的告白把李承协整懵了。柳会胜却持续用无比冷静的语气给李承协的心脏落下猛击。

“我只喜欢李承协一个人。”

“……好端端的说什么胡话。”

李承协沉默许久才颤抖着声音回应，抓住柳会胜的手向下移。

“不是想一起舒服吗？怎么不帮我了。”

柳会胜一摸李承协的胯间也硬挺着，笑着说我知道了，偏过脑袋开始继续亲吻他的脖子，扯下他下身唯一一道防线，手指在前端处不停按压打转，拉出黏滑的津液。

“嗯嗯……啊……”

李承协发出满足的低吟，听得柳会胜脑内雾气蒸腾，不料又被李承协突然回过头环住了脖子。

“柳会胜，怎么办，我想被你操射……操我吧……”

李承协自己也被这番不受控制的话惊到，又迅速扭过了头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。

“妈的烦死了……好奇怪……怎么能这样……”

柳会胜只觉得完了。咬着下唇肉气从鼻子里狂喷，伸手把台灯啪地打开，翻过身一把将李承协压在身下。

“哥，我不管了，这都是哥害的。”

李承协被灯照了个猝不及防，拿手臂遮住脸忿忿道：“你再废话我把你踢下去了。”

说着抬起膝盖轻轻顶了一下柳会胜的腿。柳会胜傻笑着倒也真的下了床——去抽屉里拿润滑剂。李承协听到动静，拿开手臂看向了他。

“柳会胜……我为了躲你今天游太多了，身上好酸，要不趴着来吧。”

“行啊。”柳会胜依然笑着，“话说我们真的像傻子一样哎，为什么要故意躲呢？还躲了这么久。”

“滚，只有你傻。”

“好的哥！我傻，只有我傻。”

柳会胜重新爬上床时，李承协已经变成了趴着的姿势，乖乖地抱着枕头喃喃自语：“不过这个姿势好像会进得蛮深的……”

越说声音越小，羞得索性将头埋进胳膊里。

柳会胜挤好润滑剂，手指探进李承协的后穴，自然地伏到他身上，靠在他耳边喘着气。

“哥，我是傻。不然我怎么只敢偷偷喜欢你那么久到现在才说。”

“柳……呜！嗯嗯……”

李承协没来得及回应，头就被柳会胜掰过来吻了个头昏脑胀，加上后穴正在接受着扩张，嘴里只能泄出咿咿啊啊的破碎嘤咛。

“哈啊……哥……不好意思，我实在忍不住了。”

李承协的声音搔得柳会胜抽出手指便直接将胀得过分的性器送了进去。后穴被一下子填满，李承协闷哼一声身子一挺，随后立刻被柳会胜吻住后颈安抚。

“啊……哈啊……柳会胜……”

“嗯……哥，我在这，没事……”

柳会胜边吻着边慢慢开始抽送，动作虽然笨拙没什么章法，但也动得顺畅。

“嗯……呜……柳会胜……好深……好深啊……呜呜……”

发觉身下的声音越发带了哭腔，柳会胜立刻停了下来。

“哥，我还没怎么用力呢，很难受吗？”

“不……不要停……我喜欢……好热……嗯……”

柳会胜兴奋不已，东西在李承协体内又胀大几分。李承协被刺激得撑起手臂呻吟，柳会胜便把身体向前伸，边用手扶住他的额头边舔他的耳朵，打桩的速度也越来越快。

“啊啊……！啊……柳会胜……好舒服……啊……”

李承协被操干得失魂落魄，手紧紧抓住枕头，结实的小臂上泛起青筋，嘴里黏黏糊糊不能成句。柳会胜也边动作着边发出满足的叹息。

“哥……我也……啊啊……哥能叫我会胜吗……”

“啊啊……会胜……！会胜……好快……我不行了……”

李承协被疯涌而来的快感搅得七荤八素，难耐得仰起了头。柳会胜突然停下来抹抹头上的汗水，笑着问：“哥是想射吗？”

“怎么又停了啊……”李承协无力地瘫上枕头，喘着粗气挤出声音埋怨。柳会胜迅速在李承协脸上印上一吻，然后将他的身子掰过来示意他侧着躺，若有所思地说：“哥这样会更好射一点吧？”

“嗯……都行啦，你快点动。”李承协又把头歪进了枕头，不愿意直视柳会胜。

柳会胜笑了笑，躺好身体缓缓将李承协的一条腿抬起，重新将性器送进那一张一合的穴口。

“嗯……嗯……会胜……”

李承协环住柳会胜搭上来的脑袋，意乱情迷的双眼紧紧注视着他，半启双唇轻轻唤着他的名字。

“嗯……哥……射吧……”

柳会胜呢喃着向李承协的脸上呼着热气，加快了身下的速度。李承协的叫声越来越急促，后穴也剧烈收缩，夹得柳会胜险些缴械投降。

“啊啊……会胜……我……哈啊啊！”

浓稠的白色热流随着一声濒临窒息的喘息喷射而出，泼洒在床单上和李承协的腹部，沿着腹肌分明的纹路向下缓缓流动。柳会胜也大喘着气放下李承协的腿，抱着他一遍一遍地抚摸着他的脸。

“你没射嘛？接着动吧……我没事的。”

李承协平复好呼吸，手也伸过去抚摸着柳会胜。

“不了吧。”柳会胜直接拔了出来，然后将李承协揽到怀里，“反正哥已经到了嘛。而且我之前有查过，如果我没控制好射在里面，哥可能会闹肚子的。”

李承协沉默了，心想这算什么。

并不是没有过经验。实际上在被“指导”的初期，反而一直都是被内射，并且不止一次在“指导”结束之后闹肚子。那段时间也因为食欲不好体重骤减，训练都提不起精神。

可那个人怎么可能会真正为我着想呢。

直接讲了原因后便顺理成章地被嫌麻烦而被暴打一顿。那之后虽然没再被内射过，但也逐渐开始因为各种单方面的理由被打，低声下气求他都会被打。

有时候拔出来被射到脸上头发上，还要再去洗一遍头。

可我能说他什么呢。

——哥，你不喜欢吗？

——哥不想我就不做。

——我怕哥受伤。

——哥，给我机会吧。

——我只有哥一个。

现在这个暗恋自己的傻乎乎后辈又算什么呢。

李承协垂下脑袋，几次欲言又止，最后深深呼吸。

“谢谢你。”

柳会胜慌了，难以控制声调怪异地喊了声哥，一种莫名其妙的deja vu又浮上眼前。

随后便悟到什么似的不再过问，只继续抱紧了李承协，抚摸着他的头发。

李承协也没有再说话，半晌又悠悠地补了一句。

谢谢你出现在我的生命里，会胜。

-END-


End file.
